The project concerns the causes and mechanisms of the nutritional depletion and general deterioration of the concerous host, known as cancer cachexia. The object is to find ways of blocking or reversing the cachectic effects of cancer so that the cancer patient would becomes more accessible and less vulnerable to anti-cancer therapies. Premature satiety is the immediate cause of the reduction in food intake possible operating through an enhanced cephalic phase of satiety. The host body mass can be conserved by TPN but at the cost of acceleration of tumor growth. The body mass can be conserved and the voluntary food intake increased by insulin treatment without accelaration of tumor growth. The mass conserved is not lost on withdrawal of insulin. Insulin administration during cold exposure (a nonpathological inducer of weight loss) synergistically increases food intake conserves body mass but all the mass conserved is lost immediately on withdrawal of insulin.